Puck-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. While dating, the couple was referred to the nickname Puckleberry. They were mentioned in Bad Reputation, Furt, and Rumours. They frequently jump between being in a relationship to being friends because they share the same religion. They are the stereotypical relationship between the good girl and the bad boy and also between Jewish teens. Though they are not together, Puck is seen to believe he and Rachel have a strong connection seeing that they are both "Hot Jews." Overview Puck, a popular football player in the school, routinely throws slushies at Rachel's face in Season 1. In Mash-Up, he has a dream about her and realizes that they are both "hot Jews" and should start dating to make his mother happy. He asks her out and the two begin a short-lived relationship. The relationship ends, however, when Rachel breaks up with him when she realizes she still has feelings for Finn and Puck has feelings for Quinn. However, in Bad Reputation, Rachel still harbors feelings for Puck, even stating she is "turned on" by his badboy image. Later in Special Education, she makes out with Puck to level the playing field when she discovers the scandal between Finn and Santana. Puck also sticks up for Rachel when he can, like when Santana claims that no one likes Rachel and that she is only put up with for her voice. He states that he likes Rachel, though its unknown if it is meant as friends or romantically. Rachel is also the only one that Puck allows to call him by his real/first name, Noah, which he seems to like. Episodes Mash-Up Puck began pursuing Rachel after a dream about Rachel that made him realize she was a "hot jew" and think that "the good lord wanted him to get in her pants". The two are seen sitting next to each other during Bust a Move ''and later make out while working on mash up ideas together. Puck then sings ''Sweet Caroline to Rachel, in front of the Glee club in order to prove that he can handle her personality. Later Puck gets slushied and Rachel helps him to wash it out of his hair, after which he apologizes for throwing slushies at her. By the end of the episode Rachel ends the relationship due to the fact that they both have feelings for other people (Finn and Quinn, respectively) though both seem to be upset by the breakup. Wheels They shook hands after Puck handed the money he earned for their bus in Sectionals. This is proof that they have become friends after their break-up. Bad Reputation Rachel and Puck almost make-out when she making a music video for Run Joey Run with him. Puck also moved the "Glist" off of Rachel's locker so she wouldn't see it. Puck also confided to Rachel about him wanting to be good, and Rachel did the same. {C The music video may have had three leading men, but it was obvious that Puck had the longest screentime between the three of them. Laryngitis They are paired together for the song One and Puck holds Rachel very close, which they both seem to like, and Puck also watches Rachel dance as he smiles. Funk Puck was visibly the angriest member of the Glee club when Rachel got egged by her ex-boyfriend Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline, gathering up the boys to go beat Jesse because of this. Puck also tried, in his own way, to make her feel better e.g. when Mr.Schue asked Rachel to use the word Funk in a sentence. In which she said, "This cheese smells funky*. And Puck replied: "That's 'cause it's fromunda Cheese." Duets Rachel was concerned when she finds out that Puck was brought to juvie and she asked when he would be back. This was only for the sake of the team though. Special Education When Rachel is hurt by Finn's sexual past with Santana, Puck asks her what is wrong. He then comforts her, and Rachel notices that he has gotten 'buffer' when Rachel is holding his arm. Later, when Santana states that nobody actually likes her, Puck is the only one out of the whole glee club to come into Rachel's defence, saying "That's not true. I kinda like her." It is unknown if he meant it as friendship status or more. We find out that they have made out during the week Rachel was upset at Finn, though Puck was not able to go through with it behind Finn's back. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Rachel and Puck sing Need You Now to show the football players what Glee is about. During the duet, Puck is looking at Rachel the entire time. He also defended Glee when football players ridiculed the Glee Club. When Finn asked Puck why he sang a duet with Rachel, a flashback showed Rachel asking him to help her in the duet and he looked very eager to do it. He also admits that he has feelings for herto Finn. Before the football game, Puck grabs Rachel's helmet, looks her in the eye, and asks her if she is ready. She responds "Let's kick some ass!" and he pats her on the back. Silly Love Songs Rachel, at first, was shocked that Puck was singing to Lauren, but really got into the song he was singing; clapping and dancing along. At the end of the performance Rachel gave Puck a high five. Comeback They are paired together for SING!, and Puck puts his arm around Rachel's shoulder Blame It on the Alcohol Puck calls Rachel, "My hot little Jewish-American princess," and helps to make her party more fun by giving her some advice. Original Song Puck never put his hand up to go against Rachel's idea of doing original songs and was the first one to get up to hug her when she won the MVP award and presented her heartfelt speech. Born This Way Puck tells Rachel that she shouldn't get a nose job because it makes her seem less hot, and because her nose is a symbol of their Jewish heritage. He wants to convince Rachel to not change the way she looks. He then helps Kurt to organize Rachel's "Barbravention". He may have driven her home but this is unconfirmed. Funeral Puck takes Rachel home after the funeral. New York Somehow, he knew what would Rachel like on a date. The First Time He thought Finn was cheating on Rachel when Finn asked him for a condom and said it was uncool but when Finn told him he wanted it to have sex with Rachel. Puck said "Me and her, always thought it would be me". Episodes Against Pilot Puck slushies Rachel. The Rhodes Not Taken Puck said that Rachel makes him want to light himself on fire boy can she sing. Mash-Up Rachel imagined Finn when they kissed. When they break up, Puck tells Rachel he was turned off that he wouldn't let her get to second base and complains, "How am I supposed to build a rep when I can't even hold on to a chick like you?" Rachel replies by telling him he's kind of a jerk. She offers her friendship, but he isn't interested; this may have been a way of concealing genuine upset rather than dislike. Bad Reputation Rachel uses Puck to boost her reputation as a bad girl. Her ''Run Joey Run'' video has Puck, Jesse, and Finn all in it as the male lead. She did this to make her reputation as a bad girl more visible to everyone and get higher on the Glist. In addition, while talking about the "Run Joey Run" music video, Puck asked Rachel if he will have the chance to kill her in the video. After watching it, he is seemed to be angry (along with Jesse and Finn) and states that he had a feeling when they were shooting them that it is not going to be good. Theatricality Puck said that he noticed Rachel's absence because five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious. Journey Puck tells Quinn that he loves her, as does Finn to Rachel. Audition - Special Education Rachel is dating Finn. The Substitute Puck agrees with Holly when she says that Rachel sucks. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Puck's and Rachel's duet (''Need You Now'') was just to make Finn jealous. Silly Love Songs Puck tries to get Lauren and Rachel doesn't show much jealousy. In addition, Rachel said she doesn't care about Puck. Blame It On The Alcohol Puck tells Rachel that she sucks and that she's a "total bore." New York Puck tells Finn to "go for it" when he says he wants Rachel back. Songs Duets *''Need You Now'' by Lady Antebellum. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Run Joey Run'' by David Geddes. (Bad Reputation) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' by Bonnie Tyler. (Bad Reputation) *''Afternoon Delight'' by Starland Vocal Band. (Sexy) Related Songs *''What a Girl Wants'' by Christina Aguilera ''(Mash-Up) *Sweet Caroline'' by Neil Diamond. (Mash-Up) *''Barbra Streisand'' by Duck Sauce (Born This Way) *''Bella Notte'' by The Lady and the Tramp (New York) Trivia *Both Rachel and Puck have called herself/himself a star. *They both said 'when are rehearsals' after auditioning or applying (in Puck's case) in a singing group.(Glee - Rachel, Accafellas- Puck) *They both had a crush on a teacher. Rachel on Will and Puck on Shelby. *“Sometimes, things are so different that they don’t seem like they go together. But the big difference between them, is what makes them great.” - this is the quote Will said about a mash-up, w/c also describes the relationship between Rachel and Puck. Apparently the episode where Puckleberry dated is titled 'Mash-Up' w/c leads to the possibility that the said episode is named after Puck and Rachel's relationship. *The very first ship name recognized by the show. *This is the most mentioned pairing name in the entire show (Bad Reputation, Furt, Rumours). *Rachel is the only one continuously calling Puck by his real name which is Noah. *Mark (Puck) has a dog named Noah. Lea (Rachel) is the one who helped him name his dog. *Everytime Puck have a scene in a bedroom it is connected to Rachel.(With the exception of a flashback in Journey with him having sex with Quinn) **He dreamt of Rachel in his bedroom. (Mash-Up) **Working on a glee assignment then making out in Rachel's bedroom. (Mash-Up) **Rachel was convincing him to help her at her Bad Reputation project.(In Rachel's room) (Bad Reputation) **Singing 'Run Joey Run' in his bedroom which is orchestrated by Rachel. (Bad Reputaion) **Made out with Rachel (In her room). (Special Education) *Puck have thought that he will be Rachel's 'first'. Photos Rachel-puck.jpeg Rachelpuck.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg 1x08-Mash-Up-rachel-and-puck.jpg puckracheldept.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg hallwayscene.jpg makeout-puckleberry.jpg bathroomkiss.jpg ballad.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg laryngitispuck.jpg Quotes Category:Relationships Category:Main Characters